Love Letters
by Written Parody
Summary: The stack of letters Zuko and Katara exchanged after the war that documents the changing in their relationship. Zutara, hints of Taang and Sukka.


**Love Letters**

**AN: **So tame title: trust me, I know. It was named after and written for the "Love Letters" theme of the fanfic contest for the Zuko-Katara group on dA. I wasn't going to enter at first but then this idea came to me and I was all "Meh what the heck." I didn't have anything better to do with my time anyway =P

Sorry for the clichés and obvious moments. This is a glomp of fluff that I spewed out in 20 min or so. It won't win but maybe it'll make someone smile?

Comments will be loved

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

Katara

Uncle is making me send you a letter to make sure you and Aang reached the South Pole safely. Why he doesn't just send a note to Aang himself I'll never know. So have you reached the South Pole safely?

Firelord Zuko

* * *

Zuko

Oh that's very nice. "Uncle is making me send you a letter". That doesn't sound rude or uninterested at all. Yes, we reached the South Pole without a glitch. Toph got dropped off at her estate and we spent a day there because Appa and Sokka both loved the Bei Fong's food so much. But then it was straight on home. How are things in the Fire Nation?

And, just by the way, nobody _made _me write back to you: I did it out of courtesy because you're my friend.

Katara

* * *

Katara

You know I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I didn't understand why Uncle didn't ask you in the letter he was sending Aang anyway. I would have added a hello in there for you. And Sokka and Suki. Are they still with you? Toph had her personal guard write me a letter. She says that if her parents get too unbearable she's coming to stay with me. So I might just get a new person to drill my guards sometime soon.

How long are you planning to stay in the South Pole? I know there's a lot of building being done, but I also know Aang has duties to the whole world. And he's smart enough to hate Sea Prunes.

Firelord Zuko

* * *

Zuko

I laughed at Toph's news. I hope for your military's sake that she stays in the Earth Kingdom. The rebuilding is going splendidly! Before we only had a little wall of snow and a watchtower made up of snow and sticks from old canoes… Well, you remember. You saw it. But now we have a proper wall made from ice and we've started putting in the same river system as the North Pole. All the buildings are being redone, too by Waterbenders. I love creating houses so much. And the looks on the people's faces! It makes home that much more amazing.

Sokka and Suki are still here too. Suki is loving the rebuilding as much as I am. And everybody can tell Sokka's proud as anything to be back home, teaching his little warriors again. There isn't any rush for them to leave; Ty Lee has taken over as the Kyoshi Warriors' leader for now. So Suki is content to share Sokka's world for a while. I think they're going to get engaged sometime soon; they're so comfortable together. Knowing my brother he's going to go the sappy route and wait until the one-year anniversary of the end of the war before he proposes. It's sweet, actually.

But you're right about Aang. At first he was really happy here too but I can tell he's getting restless. There are only so many times you can go penguin sledding. And because most of our diet is meat he's suffering there too. I know he wants to leave, but I have to stay here for longer. We haven't talked about it yet, but it'll come up sometime, I'm sure. Sea Prunes are delicious, I'll have you know! Much better than some of the Fire Nation's gunk I've tasted!

Why do you sign your letters to me as Firelord Zuko? It's just me… There's no need for all that formality, right?

Master Katara

* * *

Katara

Ugh I didn't even notice I was signing the letters that way. I'm so used to doing that after a letter that it's just become automatic habit. Thanks for your long letter, by the way. It made a nice change from all the official nonsense I've been swamped with. I knew rebuilding the world would be hard, but I never envisioned this much paperwork. Mai's getting more frustrated with it than I am: the last time I've been able to take her out was two weeks ago. It's caused us to fight a lot. And I have no idea why I just told you that.

I'm glad the rebuilding is going well there. Yes, I remember what your village looks like. Compared to the North Pole it was a slum. No offense. And I'll have you know that I sailed around the South Pole for at least a month, so I got very well acquainted with Sea Prunes. They are beyond horrible. I'd much rather eat Uncle's sandals, and that's saying something.

So you think in five months I'm going to get a wedding invitation? Great; I'm happy for the two of them. Suki has her work cut out for her, though. Now that I've just written that I can't believe the war ended seven months ago. It seems like only yesterday… When you talk to Aang about what he wants to do ask him if he wants to come to the Fire Nation for the One-Year Anniversary. Uncle wants to throw a party (surprise, surprise) and I doubt I'll be able to stop him. Toph and her parents are still coexisting in harmony. She tells me she's going to make me come watch her in the next Earth Rumble competition. Do you think Mai will appreciate it? That way I'm pleasing her and Toph. I ask you because you're a woman and therefore must understand them better.

Zuko

* * *

Zuko

I completely forgot about the strain of work you must be under. Things are busy here, but it's a fun sort of busy. I doubt it's like that for you. How are you holding up? If you need help with any delegations I can send Aang to you- he is really restless down here now. Maybe after the One-Year things will quiet down? And give Mai some time: she just has to adjust to not having you to herself a lot. Or, as it sounds, at all. Remember to eat: we really need you as Firelord. In regard to your question… Don't take Mai to Earth Rumble. Unless you want to make her angrier with you. Take an afternoon off and take her to a pretty restaurant and then the beach. Or go over to Ember Island. Just make her feel important and you'll do fine.

It really isn't that hard to understand girls, by the way. You and Sokka make it seem like an absolute science you have to learn off-by-heart. Just treat them with respect and you'll do fine. Insulting their favourite food and their home, for example, is not a good idea. Sokka still hasn't asked Suki to marry him yet, by the way. So I think I'm right about the sappy route.

I'm actually glad you told me about Mai. Now I can finally tell somebody about Aang and I. I've wanted to get it off my chest for ages but I just couldn't seem to tell anybody else. We've started fighting a lot. About everything, it seems. Where we're going, what we're doing, how we should live… He wants to be nomadic for the rest of his life but I want to settle somewhere to start a family. Even if it is out of the South Pole; I just want somewhere to call my home. And right now down here is my home and rebuilding it is important to me. I understand that he has duties too but… I don't know. We still haven't talked about it properly. He always avoids the subject. I have told him about your invitation to the party, though, and he seemed excited about that. I guess we're just going through a rough patch. Same as you and Mai.

Tell me how everything is going and if you need help. And send love to Iroh.

Katara

* * *

Zuko

It's been almost a month. Did my last letter get lost? I didn't mean anything I said in a bad way. You're part of my family so I tease you and tell you things truthfully. Reply, please.

Katara

* * *

Zuko

If you don't send me a letter within the next two weeks I'm going to round up all the Waterbenders here and storm your palace.

Katara

* * *

Katara

Don't storm the palace; I'm writing. I'll send this one on the fastest Hawk we have so you don't get it into your head to start another war. I'll send my usual Hawk with the actual letter that I'm in the process of writing now.

Bend more often to get rid of your need for violence

Zuko

* * *

Katara

You're really impatient, do you know that? When somebody doesn't reply it's usually because they're busy. Pah. Like you could ever say anything to insult me enough to stop writing back to you. I grew up with Azula, remember? And I am aware how a friendship works. I've been teasing you too. So just take a deep breath and I'll explain why I haven't written. Your first letter went on my personal pile, where it stayed for a few weeks. I really did mean to look at it sooner, but things just got way too hectic. And then my administrators got it into their heads to keep my personal stuff from me so I could concentrate on the country or whatever. I only got my letters a day ago; three from you and five from Toph. She's more impatient than you are.

Any indication of the engagement yet? Sokka has to carve her a necklace, doesn't he? I'm glad to hear the building is going well. Are all the Waterbenders returning to the North Pole when they're done? I'm asking because some of our relief workers are choosing to stay in the Earth Kingdom when their work is done. It's nice to know most people want peace and equality. Things are picking up here too. There are still a few bad vibes and problems but everything is looking a lot better.

You and Aang always work things out, don't worry. You've just got to remember he's just a kid. Explain to him about the compromise: because he stayed in the South Pole with you for a few months, you'll allow him to pick the places you stay for a while. (That's Uncle's advice- I would have just told you to freeze him to a glacier until he stops whining. See? Teasing.)

Mai went to visit her family. She's thinking of going to visit Ty Lee afterwards. She left shortly before your first letter arrived, said it was better to 'give me my space while I became self-absorbed'. Does that have some secret girl meaning or was she saying exactly what it sounded like? I really don't understand girls sometimes.

Zuko

* * *

Zuko

You joking is still a foreign concept to me. A nice concept, but foreign. That's why I felt the need to tell you I was just teasing. I appreciate your attempt at teasing me back. After a little more work you might actually get it right. I'm sorry I got snappish with you; I was just worried I'd insulted you or something. With you you never know. And because I'm the Ambassador for the South Pole I need to remain on good terms with you. And because you're my friend, I suppose.

Wait… Why did the administrators think your personal letters had to be taken away? Have you been working too hard, or what? Or do you just have a secret girlfriend you're writing letters too who's keeping your attention divided?

Still no news about an engagement. How did you know about the betrothal necklaces, though? We're almost done with the village. It looks spectacular! I wish you could see it. Some of the Waterbenders are staying here permanently. A few want to start a new life someplace quieter and others, like Master Pakku, found love here. It's actually really sweet to see how many people are walking around hand in hand these days. Have there been any Earth Kingdom people settling in the Fire Nation?

I'm sorry to hear about Mai… I think she was just mad when she said that. To be self-absorbed you have to be occupied only with yourself. But you're busy with your country. So just forget it. Everybody says stuff when they're mad. She'll come back from her parents (or Ty Lee) and things will be okay again. How did Iroh know to give advice about Aang and me? Have you been reading him our letters? (It was good advice anyway. Yours made me laugh, though).

Reply quicker this time.

Katara

* * *

Katara

I don't have a secret letter-girlfriend. Much to Uncle's disappointment, I'm sure. I think they just wanted to be sure I kept my head on the country and not on other things. Uncle read your last three letters over my shoulder without me knowing. He hasn't told anyone, though. And I made sure he was nowhere in sight before I opened your last one. He's bored and that makes him nosey.

How's Aang doing? You didn't mention him last time. After I found your necklace on that old prison ship I was curious so I looked up what they were used for. It puzzled me for a while: you looked too young to be married. I'm sorry about not giving it back that night, by the way. It was all the leverage I had.

You guys worked fast; it's only been about a year and you've already rebuilt the village? Good work. How's Pakku dealing with Sokka as his new grandson? I actually wish I could see that exchange. Yes, some Earth Kingdom people are settling here too. They look almost scared when they enter, though. It's getting better just like everything else.

Zuko

* * *

Zuko

That makes no sense. The administrators are for admin, so unless you give them a good reason they're not going to stop your private post. And how long is Iroh visiting for? Who's looking after The Jasmine Dragon for him?

I forgive you for the letter thing. I don't even know why I got so panicked about it. I guess I just like the idea of our talks staying between us. The truth works between us, you know? I can't believe you actually spent time to look up what our necklaces are used for. It surprised me. I guess I struggle to make that Zuko and you the same person. You should get your pony back, though; it was sweet. I've forgiven you for the past, remember? You kept my mother's necklace safe and that's all that really matters to me. Pakku's handling it surprisingly well: Sokka's still alive.

Why was your last letter so choppy? It's like it was an effort to write… Are you hiding something from me?

Katara

* * *

Katara

I've just run out of news to tell you. I'm not hiding anything. The administrators have been told never to do it again, so it doesn't matter. Now could you please drop it and tell me why my last letter from Toph was written by Aang?

I got too sunburnt with that much bare skin. I thought you and Suki liked my hair like this, though? She's gushed about it enough, anyway. And I was aboard a ship; there's only so much you can do to chase away the boredom. I can't make you and the Waterbending peasant the same person in my head, either. It's weird how much has changed…

Zuko

* * *

Zuko

You are such a big liar. I thought we were friends, and the truth works between us! I thought something was fishy, so I wrote to Iroh to ask him about the administrators. And do you know what he tells me? He tells me they stopped your private post because they were scared you'd overtax yourself while you were healing. _Healing_. From _battle wounds_. Were you ever going to tell me about the riot? Am I the only one who's been left out of the loop? And _no wonder _your letters were so strange; you were writing them while propped up in bed!

You actually don't deserve to know about Aang; you've kept too much secret from me. But I'll tell you anyway, because I'm the better person. He left about three weeks ago. We tired to talk it out but we just kept on fighting. Eventually he decided to go and visit Toph for a while. We're taking the same breathing space as you and Mai. I don't know how it happened but a bit of me is almost… relieved. Does that make me a horrible person? I love Aang…

I do like your hair like that; it's cute. But the pony was too. I can see what you mean about sunburn, though. Now stop avoiding the subject and tell me everything. And I mean everything. I'm a healer, remember?

Katara

* * *

Katara

That is the exact reason I didn't tell you. I knew you'd blow it out of proportion. Just like Uncle. He refuses to go back to Ba Sing Se even though I'm fine. If The Jasmine Dragon loses all its customers then it's his own fault. Nobody else knows, unless Uncle's told them too. It was just a small riot. Nobody else got seriously hurt and the parts of the palace that were damaged have been rebuilt since then. We've also apprehended the guilty people so there are going to be no more riots to worry about. The Fire Nation has healers too, you know. My wounds are healing as fast as they expect them to and apparently there are no setbacks. Happy now?

I'm sorry about Aang. I know how you feel. Almost exactly. But like you told me; it'll be okay.

Zuko

* * *

Zuko

I am _not _blowing it out of proportion. I am being realistic, unlike a certain stubborn Firebender. Iroh is worried, and I take his worry over your words. I'm glad the rest of the nation is okay after the riot and that that was the last one. Now can we please get back to you? How sure are those healers of yours? Have they been checking for infections every day? How long have you been healing for? Any abnormal bleeding or pain?

And exactly _what _do you mean by 'wounds' as in plural? I thought there was only one!

Katara

* * *

Katara

You sound like a mix between my Uncle and the person in charge of my will. Relax; I'm not dying. If you really _must _know I was wounded in the side twice, on my shoulder and on my leg. The Healers are checking about once a week for infections. No, I'm not bleeding any more than they think I should be. And the pain is fine. Could you drop it _now_?

Zuko

* * *

Zuko

I'm on my way there. Don't even bother sending me a letter to protest; I'm leaving as soon as I've sent this. It'll be interesting to see if the Hawk beats me there. I worked too hard to save you from that lightning wound to lose you to a stupid infection. And wipe out all excuses you have in your head right now; I'm not going to listen to you telling me you're fine. You're fine when _I _say you're fine.

Katara

* * *

Katara

This letter I'm sending on my own free will; Uncle left a day after you did. He told me to thank you again. Have you arrived home safely? Is the village still holding up? Do you have a sister-in-law yet? As far as I can tell Aang is still with Toph…? Before you even ask I'm _fine_. Your torturous healing methods seemed to have worked. But is that bitter tea _absolutely _necessary? It tastes like feet…

Zuko

* * *

Zuko

I'm home safe. The South Pole is still growing; she's starting to really rival her sister village. Suki and Sokka are not engaged yet but Sokka's hands have odd little sores on them that look like they could come from carving something. I'm holding thumbs. I sent a letter to Aang to ask him what's going on (in our relationship as well as the daily happenings). I guess we'll see what happens there. Don't attack my healing methods! They healed you twice as quick as you would have been! It's just because they're new and alternative that you don't like them.

No, the tea isn't necessary at all. Actually, it does nothing special. It's just my payback for telling your guards I wasn't allowed in the palace when I first got there.

Don't push yourself.

Katara

* * *

Katara

Suki and Sokka must just hurry up already. It's maddening having to wait for the inevitable. Oh yes, your healing methods were very new and alternative. Especially those kisses. Do all healers use those or were they your own personal 'alternative method'?

Mai isn't coming back.

Zuko

* * *

Zuko

Again, don't knock my methods. No matter how 'alternative' they are they worked. At least, I think they did. Keep a close eye on those wounds and on yourself. There's a really bad infection that could attack you. It causes great pain and it's almost impossible to get rid of. I'll have to come back to the Fire Nation to help you fight it. Torturous 'alternative methods' and all. Okay sure the infection is more of a fable than fact; there have been no documented cases of it. But it could still be real. So watch yourself.

I don't think Aang is coming back either. From his letter it's clear to see him and Toph have become great friends.

Katara

* * *

Dear Katara

I think you jinxed me. Looks like your fabled infection is real. I have it everywhere. Nobody else can see it but I know you believe me.

Zuko

* * *

Dear Zuko

I'll be there in three days. Get me a big cupboard; I'm bringing all my stuff so I can stay there as long as you're 'sick'.

Love Katara


End file.
